


Quite the View

by phinnia



Series: Ineffable Drabbles [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: There are many things to enjoy on your way to get crepes.  Like games.  Or the view of an oblivious demon walking in front of you.  (More New York.  I love, and yet utterly talk trash about, the city in which I live.)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537249
Kudos: 26





	Quite the View

They were in New York City this time, because Crowley had convinced the angel that he'd found an excellent place for crepes. It was ridiculously warm here, nearly thirty degrees, the traffic was worse than the M25, and there was trash all over every street corner. And yet, Aziraphale thinks to himself, _people live here_.

"Let's play a game!" Crowley says cheerfully.

"I Spy?" Azriaphale says, puffing as he tries to keep up to the long-legged redhead. 

"No, I was thinking something more like 'What's That Smell?'"

"That's not a real game!" 

"We used to play it all the time in Hell, it is so a game! It's a Hell game! And what is this," he turns around and spreads his arms wide, "if it isn't Hell?" 

Aziraphale sighs. 

"How about another game, then?"

"Which one now?"

"Oh, this is a good one." Crowley looks ridiculously attractive. He is down to that grey t-shirt again, the jacket slung behind his back, and he's just holding it with one hand. His hair is bed-rumpled, and the angel has to admit he really does have an excellent behind, which those damnably tight jeans only accentuate. 

A very good reason to walk behind Crowley. 

"Which game is this?" He tries to sound 'innocent' and mostly just sounds 'hot and bothered'.

Perhaps he shouldn't think about hot and bothered right now. 

The demon turns around with a wicked grin on his face. "It's called 'What Did You Just Step In?'"

"Oh, _blast._" Aziraphale curses, looking down at his feet. "What _is_ that?"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it was Ligur." He looks _gleeful_.

"Now my socks are all wet!" Aziraphale huffs. "I'm going to get a blister, walking like this."

Crowley huffs and snaps his fingers. "There you are. Dry socks. Better now?"

"Much." 

"Come on, angel." Crowley chuckles, turning a corner. "Crepes just down here."

Aziraphale keeps following, still enjoying the view in front of him.


End file.
